


airplane

by kamunamis



Category: Free!
Genre: Airports, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: ikuya meets a cute starbucks barista in the airport
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	airplane

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday ikuya 🥺🥺

traveling with natsuya was not a good decision; however, ikuya did not want to upset his brother by saying that he couldn’t go with him. so ikuya travels with him in the middle of finals week. normally, natsuya would go with his boyfriend nao, but nao is currently studying abroad in berlin. he doesn’t understand why natsuya chose to travel _now_ instead of next week when nao comes home, but ikuya knows that natsuya is the worst when it comes to planning things properly. 

natsuya’s the worst when it comes to planning in general.

luckily, ikuya knew how to plan around natsuya’s erratic travel plans, so he brought his computer and his study materials with him. despite having only one final, it’s with a teacher from hell, and ikuya’s overall grade depends on whether or not he passes this final.

unfortunately, ikuya was still very stressed about it. he wasn’t able to study as much as he wanted to, because natsuya kept dragging him across town to go sightseeing. when they were done at the end of the day, ikuya was too tired to function and couldn’t study then no matter how much he insisted that he could do it.

right after the plane lands, ikuya has to take the ten minute train to the university so that he can take that final.

 _this is fine_ , he reminds himself. _everything is fine_.

if worst comes to worst, ikuya could retake the class and beg natsuya to pay for it with his earnings.

ikuya is upset, but he wouldn’t dare tell natsuya that. he should be grateful that his brother wanted to take him along for the trip in the first place.

he figures that he should study on the plane since it’s a long one, but he figures he should get all the sleep he can before he gets to his exam right after the flight.

“aniki! i’m going to get a coffee!” ikuya calls out. natsuya just hums in agreement, and ikuya wanders off to find the airport coffee shop.

as he stands in line, he mumbles the formulas off of the top of his head and hopes that he’s going to pass this exam.

“sir?”

“density equals mass divided by volume!” ikuya calls out. the barista looks at him with wide eyes and laughs. when ikuya looks at him, he realises _oh no, the barista’s cute_.

ikuya wants to crawl into a hole and never go outside again. he blames natsuya. everything always goes wrong whenever natsuya is involved.

“big exam coming up?” the barista asks. ikuya looks at his name tag to see ‘hiyori’ written on it.

ikuya nods. “physics final.”

hiyori laughs. “ah, i remember those days. even for someone who enjoys school, finals were never my forte. what would you like?”

“venti black coffee,” ikuya says timidly.

“wow, that’s a lot. name?” hiyori asks.

ikuya looks at him strangely.

“for the order?”

ikuya blinks and rubs his eyes. he can’t wait to finally sleep after this dumb final. assuming the caffeine will ever exit his system.

“ikuya.”

hiyori smiles at him before making ikuya’s coffee.

“what are you doing here if you’ve got a final to study for?” hiyori asks him.

ikuya shrugs. “my brother wanted me to accompany him since his boyfriend is in berlin. i didn’t have the heart to say no.”

“i’m an only child,” hiyori says. “i’m sure that doesn’t sound fun.”

ikuya shakes his head. “it isn’t, but i went with him so what does that say about me?”

hiyori laughs and pours the coffee into the cup before handing it to ikuya.

“how’s it taste?” hiyori asks him.

ikuya shrugs. “like coffee. thank you though.”

“no problem,” hiyori smiles. “where are you from?”

“japan,” ikuya says.

hiyori looks at him in disbelief. “me too.”

“ikuya!”

ikuya turns around to see natsuya calling after him. 

“well,” ikuya says. “i have to go now. thank you for the coffee.”

“oh, uh, you’re welcome,” hiyori says. “have a safe flight.”

“thank you, i hope to see you around someday.”

ikuya doesn’t wait for hiyori’s response before following natsuya to the terminal gates.

“sounds like you were having fun with that barista,” natsuya winks.

ikuya pouts. “shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!


End file.
